Lighting systems may include light emitting devices organized in various configurations depending on the illumination applications. Some lighting systems provide only limited control of the brightness of the lighting devices. Some traditional lighting systems may not be able to dim lights to low levels of brightness as the lights begin to flicker or operate inconsistently. Such systems generally do not have a capability to provide a more sophisticated lighting control at lower dimming levels.